A sick day
by Kha-chan
Summary: two shots. Hao is sick and yoh finds him. nonyaoi. complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone !

I like Hao but since I'm a bad girl, I decided to make him sick! Please don't hit me!

I think this will be a two shot

**A Sick Day**

He walked away from the camp. He needed some fresh air and he wanted to be alone.

After having walking for a while, he stopped and sat under a tree. He was breathing with difficulty, he was tired and he was cold. The world was spinning around him, so he closed his eyes and tried to relax. His fever was becoming worse. If only he hadn't go shirtless in the rain a few days ago. The day had begun with a really nice weather, so he went to take a bath. When he was coming back to camp it started raining hard, really hard.

He had been stupid the other day and now he was sick!

He shook his head hugged himself to get warmer. His head was hurting bad but he ignore it.

He felt someone was coming. Someone he knew. But he didn't wanted want to move, or rather he didn't have the strength to.

When the person arrived, he stopped in front of him. Hao opened his eyes.

"Hello Hao."

"Hello Otôto."

"Are you all right?" asked Yoh, kneeling in front of him.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like you're fine." Yoh stated.

Yoh put his hand on Hao's forehead. Hao turned his face away.

"You have a fever!" Yoh exclaimed.

"I'm fine" the older twin repeated."

"But you're sick, nii-san!"

"Why do you care?" Hao asked, looking at Yoh in the eyes.

"Because you're my brother."

Hao looked at him oddly. Yoh sat down beside him.

"Even if our family wants us to fight each other, that doesn't mean we can't spend time together from time to time." Yoh explained. "I don't really want to fight you."

"Then why are you always fighting me if you don't want to?" Hao asked.

"Because our family and my friends want me to."

"And you always do what you're told?"

"I don't want them to be angry at me."

" You're strange, you know that?" Hao said.

Yoh laughed a little and Hao smiled. Then he coughed hard and felt light-headed.

"Nii-san?"

"Maybe this time I'm not feeling well." Hao said before he blacked out.

-------------

okay that's short, but the second part will arrive soon.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone !

This is the second part of this fic. I hope you'll like it.

And I want to thank all of my reviewers.

Note: in my fic, Opacho is a girl.

**A sick day chap2**

Back at the camp, Rakist was sitting on a rock. He was thinking about Hao and he was worried. Opacho came to him.

"What's wrong?" the child asked.

"I'm worried about Hao-sama. He didn't look well earlier. I think I should go look for him."

"Opacho will come too!"

Rakist smiled at the enthusiasm of the little girl. He understood why Hao loved this child so much. Opacho was their source of joy, she always made them laugh. Racist got up and started walking out of the camp with OPacho.

They walked in the direction Hao went. After a while, they spotted two figures. They walked toward them.

"Nii-san! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Yoh was shaking Hao to wake him up, but his brother was unconscious. He saw Hao was shaking so he hugged his brother to try to keep him warm. Hao was burning and Yoh didn't know where Hao's camp was. He wanted to bring his brother to where he and his friends were living, but they would never accept that. Plus he didn't want anyone to see Hao in such a state. They were enemies, but Yoh loved his brother nonetheless.

Then he saw someone was walking toward them. The figure seemed familiar to Yoh, then he saw the little girl who was running deside the tall man. Yoh recognized them: they were Rakist and Opacho, Hao's followers and team mates.

When they arrived near them, they stpped. Opacho threw herself on Hao.

" Hao-sama! Hao-sama! What's wrong with Hao-sama!"

"He's sick." Yoh said.

Opacho started panicking, but Rakist calmed her down. He sat next to the twins and put a hand on Hao's forehead, just like Yoh before.

"He has a high fever." Rakist said. "We should bring him back to the camp."

Opacho who was gkued on Hao's arm, looked at Rakist with her big teary eyes.

"Haa-sama will be ok?" she asked.

"Yes, Hao-sama will be fine."

He carefully lifted his master's body in his arms and got up. Yoh looked at him.

"You truly care for him, don't you?" Yoh asked.

"Yes, I care for him. He is like a son to me." Rakist said.

"I… Can I come with you?"

Rakist looked at him surprised. Then he smiled.

"Sure."

They started walking back to the camp. They arrived at the camp and went into Hao's tent without being seen by the other followers. Rakist didn't want them to see Hao like this. He gently put Hao down on his bed. Yoh sat next to his unconscious brother and put a hand on Hao's cheek. The long-haired shaman wasn't felling any better. Actually, his sickness has worsened.

Rakist went out and came back a few minutes later with cold water and a cloth. He put them down and soaked the cloth into the water and put it inn Hao's forehead. He took one last glance at Hao, then left with Opacho so the twins could be alone.

Yoh looked at Hao and sighed. Today he was able to talk to his brother, but he wished Hao wasn't sick.

When the cloth wasn't cold anymore, Yoh soaked it again and put it on his brother's head.

Just then, Hao moaned, and woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Yoh staring at him.

"Nii-san, are you feeling better?"

"Yoh?"

Hao sat up and looked around tiredly.

"Why are we in my tent?" Hao asked.

"You fainted and Rakist found us and bring you here."

"Oh."

"So? You're okay?"

"I guess."

"But you still have a fever, so lie down and sleep. I'll watch over you."

Hao was too tired to complain, so he lay down again.

"Arigatô, Otôto."

"You're welcome, Aniki."

Yoh looked at his brother as he slept, and soon felt sleepy.

When Rakist came back, he found the two brothers sleeping. He smiled and left.

OWARI

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Tell me what you think of it.

Ja ne.


End file.
